


Dirty Waters

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You reflect on Lucius as he sits in his prison.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Dirty Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell this is. It's just a drabble I wrote real quick.

He’s a cruel man. He’s hurt countless numbers of people, yourself included. There’s little, if any, hope for him changing his ways. But he’s still your weakness and you are his. You’re each other’s dirty little secret, have been since your Hogwarts years. Thinking about your stolen nights together in the harsh light of the days makes you sick and you suspect it does him too. If he even thinks about it at all.

But it’s been years now since your last tryst and you know it won’t happen again. After all, you’re looking at him behind the cold bars of his prison. He looks absolutely wrecked, but for the first time in a very long time, he also has an almost rested look in his eyes. Acceptance, perhaps?

“You know, I used to think, hope actually, that the man I saw inside of you when we were kids would eventually emerge,” you tell him. He doesn’t look at you. He doesn’t respond. “There was a kind soul somewhere deep in you that I wanted so badly to push its way to the surface. But instead, you’re here.” He still only looks at his hands. “You’ve dirtied yourself with muddy blood too many times and I saw that look in your eyes when I finally told you about my parents.”

“You deceived me,” he finally speaks. There’s a bitterness in it, but it doesn’t bother you.

“If pedigree had been so important to you Lucius, perhaps you should have inquired about mine before sticking your dick in me.” It hadn’t been until the last year of Hogwarts when he found out your parents were muggles. You weren’t hiding it. You didn’t realize it mattered until he started spewing purist speech. And then it mattered a lot. “And that look you gave me when I told you, it wasn’t just betrayal. There was confusion because you cared for me. Your respected me. A mudblood unbeknownst to you. How could everything you believed about them be true if _I_ was one?”

He stays quiet again, shifting his eyes to a dark, damp wall. He would never admit to anything. Not even now. You give sad, bitter laugh and wipe at your eyes with the back of your hand.

“And you kept coming back to me,” you say. “You stepped outside your marriage, dipped yourself into the filth time and time again. And I’m sure you lie and say you’re gracing me with the gift of your pureblood cock or some crap, but we both know the truth.” You put your hands on the bars, lean in to them. “You care about me.” He _still_ won’t look at you and while it’s not surprising, it still stings.

You give him a few moments, hope he has the courage to speak, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t move. Doesn’t speak. So you bow your head in defeat.

“I really thought you could be a different man,” you whisper. “I hope you find peace.” And with that, you step back from his cell, turning away to leave him and wash your hands of him for good. Perhaps now you could properly move on.


End file.
